


say goodbye (time cut short)

by moth_writes



Series: scintillae [6]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: (not shown), Carry On Sparks (Simon Snow), Gen, Grief/Mourning, Minor Character Death, POV Fiona Pitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth_writes/pseuds/moth_writes
Summary: For Carry On Sparks prompt: DedicationFiona cleans out Natasha's office after the Watford Tragedy and finds something unexpected.
Series: scintillae [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763179
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	say goodbye (time cut short)

**Author's Note:**

> oh whoops i have made myself very sad now

FIONA   
  


I stand in my sister’s office and I mourn.

I mourn her life lost, and for my nephew who will live without a mother. I lost my mother young, too, and I’d hoped Basil would fare better.

I’m alone, but I don’t know how long that will last. They’ve already started clearing her things out, and there’s full boxes scattered among the bookshelves.

I take another moment to just breathe. I wish I’d been there. I wish I could have saved her.

But wishing is useless, and my sister is gone. I ignore the heat building behind my eyes-I thought I cried myself out, these last few days, but I guess not.

I sit at Nat’s desk and open drawer after drawer. Most are filled with general office things, pens and half-filled notebooks and the like. I ignore those.

There’s a locked door on the bottom row that takes three tries to spell open. I take the package and hold it in my lap.

I was looking for something like this. Better for me to have than the Coven, or-magic forbid- _ Davy _ .

I unwrap the cloth slowly. It’s a stack of paper, an inch or so thick and when I flip through it looks like it was written on a typewriter.

It’s bound securely with twine dyed red as blood. I wince at the thought and decide to just not look at that.

_ Magickal History Through Spell Usage and Popularity, with a Focus on Language: Vol. 1 _ by Prof. N. Pitch. I laugh as I thumb through it again-Nat always was the fierce nerdy type, this isn’t much of a surprise. I knew she’d want to put her research into a book one day.

I always thought she’d live to see it. That we’d all celebrate her publication with wine and chocolate and dry conversations about spells and shit. 

I never thought I’d be looking through an un-published copy of her manuscript while she-well. With her how she is.

I flip to the second page and stop. I have to blink the sudden rush of tears from my eyes before I can see the words, handwritten in her neat, sprawling script.

_ Dedicated to my beloved son, Basilton Grimm-Pitch. And to my sister, Fiona Pitch, who could stand to learn more theory. _

I lean back and I trace the words and I cry and cry and cry until I’m out of tears and it’s long dark, and then I sit in silence as I read my sister’s words from the first page to the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
